Manual De Como Irritar Os Deuses
by HallieLuny
Summary: Cansados de servirem de diversão para os deuses gregos e eles nem mesmo agradecerem? Chegou a sua solução. Os irmãos Stoll, Travis e Connor, orgulhosamente apresentam o "Manual de Como Irritar os Deuses". Em cada capítulo lhe ensinaremos dez meio de irritar seu pai/mãe olimpiano que parece não estar nem ai para você.


**CAPÍTULO I:**

 _10 maneiras de como irritar o tio Popo, também conhecido como o velho das algas e senhor supremo das bolhas._

 _Nota dos autores:_ Antes de tudo, queríamos agradecer a você, semideus que está lendo esse manual neste exato momento, por ter gastado seus preciosos dracmas para comprar ele. Obrigado, nossos bolsos agradecem imensamente. Também gostaríamos de agradecer nossa cobaia, digo, ajudante, que testou para nós todos esses métodos, Percy, a versão masculina da Ariel. Nós, Travis e Connor, esperamos que gostem de aprender a irritar as múmias, ops, deuses. Ah, e esperamos que os peixinhos (filhos de Poseidon) não virem algas depois de usar as dicas esse capítulo.

 **Método 1: Vá num restaurante japonês com ele. Não se esqueça de pedir sushi e perguntar se não era algum dos filhos dele.**

— Meu filho favorito — gritou Poseidon, assim que Percy abriu a porta do apartamento.

— Oi pai, o que tá fazendo aqui? — O semideus estranhou a visita repentina. Apesar de Poseidon ser um pai mais presente que 90% dos deuses juntos, ele não aparecia muito, a não ser que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

— Nada de mais. Quando eu fui no Olimpo, soube por uma fonte loira e de olhos cinzentos, que você tá de férias. Por isso, eu estou aqui, quero te chamar pra passar uns diazinhos lá no meu palácio subaquático e depois no do Olimpo. Então, o que me diz, quer ir?

Uma luz se acendeu no cérebro de Percy. Aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para botar em prática a lista que os Stoll deram para ele, com 10 meios de irritar o pai. Não que o semideus tivesse algo contra o pai, muito pelo contrário, mas ele entendeu essa pequena vingança era para os deuses num geral e não só para o pai. Era uma forma de dizer a todos os deuses que não, não estava nenhum pouco bem eles abandonarem os filhos e só aparecerem quando queriam algo.

— Claro, nem precisa perguntar duas vezes. Quando vamos? — Percy falou animado.

— Agora mesmo, arruma as suas malas.

— Mas a minha mãe nem tá em casa. Preciso falar com ela, arrumar as malas e-

Poseidon interrompeu ele.

— Pedi para Anfitrite comprar algumas pra você e já falei com a sua mãe.

O semideus olhou para ele de boca aberta.

— Vou só pegar meu celular. E precisamos passar num lugar pra mim comer, ainda não almocei.

— Tudo bem a parte da comida. Mas como você tem um desses? Tá louco? Atraem monstros. — O deus parecia até Sally falando quando Percy tirava notas baixas, o que não era raro.

— Esse foi modificado pelo Leo, não atraem nada além de ligações e internet.

[…]

Ambos andavam pelas ruas de Manhattan, em direção ao cais do lugar. De acordo com o imortal, ali tinha uma corrente direta para a parte do oceano em que o palácio estava. Os dois conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias enquanto andavam, pareciam até mesmo um pai e filho mortal que sempre conviveram.

Depois de um tempo, eles entraram numa rua com vários restaurantes e lanchonetes. Percy puxou Poseidon em direção a um restaurante japonês.

Os dois sentaram numa mesa e Jackson pediu um dos combos de sushi, com temaki e nigiri. Enquanto isso, o deus olhava furiosamente para ele.

— Ah pai, esqueci, me desculpa — falou ao perceber o olhar raivoso de Poseidon, quase ao mesmo tempo em que o garçom trazia o prato com os sushis.

— Não, sem problemas — resmungou.

— Então tá.

Percy pegou um dos nigiri com os hashis, aqueles palitinhos usados para comer comida japonesa, e colocou na boca. Apenas uma observação, o semideus simplesmente odiava qualquer comida que tivesse peixe cru no meio. Mas fingiu adorar, enquanto mastigava.

Poseidon deu um soco na parede, assim que o semideus pegou o segundo.

— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou. — Ahn, por favor, não me diga que eu comi algum dos meus irmão por engano.

 **Método 2: Quando ele disser que o mar esta poluído por causa do lixo jogado por mortais, retruque dizendo que a culpa, na verdade, é dele por não tomar banho nem limpar seu palácio.**

Depois de Percy vomitar os sushis no banheiro do restaurante e sair do local como se nada tivesse acontecido, os dois continuaram andando em direção ao cais. Não demorou muito tempo para os dois chegarem.

— Como vamos fazer pra ir pro palácio? — perguntou o semideus.

— Vamos mergulhar e achar a corrente, que ela vai nos guiar até perto do palácio. Depois, podemos ir nadando. — Poseidon respondeu, sentando na beirada do cais.

— Entendi. — respondeu e sentou ao lado do deus.

— Preciso falar, eu tô bem empolgado com isso. — Poseidon colocou a mão no ombro de Percy e sorriu para ele. — Vai ser bom passar um tempo com meu único filho humano.

— Vai sim.

Oh, é claro que iria, principalmente para quem estiver lendo. Agora, para Jackson, talvez nem tanto, quem sabe o que o deus poderia acabar fazendo se ele passasse de mais do limite.

Os dois esperaram até que não tivesse nenhum mortal por perto para se jogarem na água. A corrente que Poseidon tinha falado fez o semideus lembrar da que tinha em _Procurando o Nemo_ , só faltou as tartarugas.

— Nossa, os humanos estão cada vez pior. — A voz de Poseidon ecoou na mente do filho, quando os dois passaram pela terceira garrafa que estava jogada no mar.

— Humanos? — Percy respondeu — Se você lavasse sua casa direito e tomasse banho todo dia, isso não estaria assim. A culpa é sua mesmo.

O deus se sacudiu como um peixinho numa rede.

— Minha culpa? Vou limpar ele com a sua língua, que tal?

— Talvez assim ficasse mais limpo.

Apesar da risada que o semideus deu, ele realmente ficou com medo de que o deus do mar realmente fizesse aquilo.

 **Método 3: Fale que ele é tão inútil que foi engolido pelo pai e se não fosse por Zeus passaria a eternidade lá.**

— Vem, vou mostrar um pouco do lugar — Poseidon falou e puxou Percy pra dentro do palácio.

Logo na entrada, havia uma enorme estátua de uns 5 metros do deus do mar, segurando seu tridente e fazendo uma pose de _eu sou a diva que você quer copiar_.

— Que coisa horrorosa, achei que tivesse mais bom gosto.

É, realmente aquela estátua era um pouco bizarra. Nesse quesito, parecia com a de Zeus no chalé 1.

— Como assim você não gostou? Ela ficou maravilhosa, super parecida comigo.

Poseidon fez a mesma pose da estátua.

— Er… Não.

Ele fez um movimento com a mão, indicando para Percy deixar pra lá.

— Vamos, ainda tem mais para te mostrar.

Os dois passaram por uma sala grande e vazia e entraram num corredor pequeno que dava na cozinha. Percy sentiu o estômago roncar, mas preferiu nem falar nada. Tentar fazer alguma comida de baixo da água era algo que tinha certeza que só o Bob Esponja conseguia fazer.

— Fogões no mar? Como assim?

Ele apontou para os eletrodomésticos num canto, que não pareciam que funcionavam. Apesar de já ter visto coisas estranhas, Percy achou que aquela ganhava, de longe, como a pior.

— Ah, é só pra enfeitar.

— Será que funciona? — O semideus perguntou, se aproximando do fogão.

Percy levantou a tampa do fogão e tentou ligar uma das bocas.

— NÃO! — Poseidon gritou.

A tampa da boca do fogão voou longe, passando por cima da cabeça do deus, que gritou assustado. O grito foi extremamente estranho, já que a água em volta dele, fazia com que saísse estridente, como alguém passando as unhas num quadro escolar. Ele se jogou em baixo de uma bancada.

O lugar onde antes estava a tampa começou a sair uma quantidade enorme de bolha. Era como se tivesse uma maquina de fazer bolhas ali dentro.

Percy pegou uma tampa de panela e tentou colocar em cima, mas a pressão das bolhas era grande demais. Ele nadou até que seu corpo estivesse em cima do fogão e tentou usar o peso do corpo para colocar a tampa. Também não deu certo. Ele finalmente pensou em controlar elas (a lerdeza é algo impressionante), mas percebeu que poderia usar a situação para fazer um item da lista.

— Vem aqui me ajudar! — gritou para Poseidon.

O deus balançou a cabeça.

— Nem morto!

— Agora eu entendo o porquê de você ter sido engolido pelo próprio pai.

— O que?

— Medroso desse jeito, não me admiro ter ficado lá sentado por anos no estômago de Cronos. Se não fosse pelo Zeus, rei da _zorra_ toda, teria ficado lá até hoje. Ainda tem mais, nem mesmo derrotar Oceanus, um titã velho, sozinho, precisou da ajuda de um exército ridículo de golfinho. Nem sei como é um três grandes, sendo tão inútil.

Num estalar de dedos do deus, as bolhas param.

Quando ele saiu de baixo da bancada e se levantou, Percy engoliu em seco. Apesar de sempre ter sabido do quando o pai era poderoso (não era um dos três grandes atoa), não tinha medo dele. Bom, não até aquele momento e ver a expressão assassina de Poseidon.

 **Método 4: Pergunte como foi a noite com Atena (Mesmo que não tenha noite nenhuma) perto de Anfritite e Tritão.**

O deus do mar, Anfitrite, Tritão e Percy estavam numa sala aonde era preparado todas as estratégias para possíveis ataques, os projetos de armadilhas para invasões e, improvisadamente, as mudanças e reconstruções do palácio.

Eles estavam ali porque Poseidon queria mostrar as novas estratégias de defesas e armadilhas legais que ele tinha colocado no palácio e algumas que ainda colaria. E, além disso, algumas coisas da arquitetura que ele tinha pedido para mudarem. É, parece aquele papo de _deus inútil_ do Percy deu algum resultado.

Ele explicou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, se enrolando na parte da arquitetura, afinal, ele não entendia _absolutamente nada_ do assunto.

— Acho que já posso assumir o lugar da sua namorada na reforma do Olimpo.

Novamente Poseidon imitou a pose da estátua, enquanto o filho só pensava no quanto ele parecia ridículo daquela forma. Isso sem falar no "NÃO" que ele queria gritar, junto de "você é péssimo como arquiteto, não se bota uma porta no segundo andar, dando direto para fora do lugar". Durante o tempo com Annabeth, Percy aprendeu algumas coisas sobre arquitetura, mesmo que sejam coisas óbvias que qualquer um notaria.

— Er… Quem sabe com mais treino — disse Percy e, com um tom mais baixo, continuou. — Posso falar com você em particular?

— Pode falar qualquer coisa na frente de Anfitrite e Tritão, não tem problema.

— Ahn, tudo bem então. Como foi a noite com Atena? — perguntou. Os outros dois, que estavam um pouco afastados, olharam para o semideus como se tivesse nascendo um chifre de unicórnio nele.

— O que? Que noite? — perguntou Poseidon.

— É, que noite? — Anfitrite cruzou os braços e olhou para ele, esperando uma explicação.

— Que noite? Então quer dizer que teve mais de uma? — Percy perguntou, rindo. — Eu estou falando de sexta passada.

— Não! Claro que não, nunca tive nenhuma noite com ela. Ficou louco?

— Para de mentir, eu sei que você tem uma queda, que tá mais pra penhasco, por ela. Admita o que todos já sabem.

O rosto da nereida que estava vermelho de raiva, passou pelas cores roxa, azul, verde, laranja e algumas outras que Jackson achava meio impossível pertencer a um humano. _Claro, ela não era humana_ , pensou.

Ela deu um berro e o rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda, parecia o Red de Angry Birds.

— VOCÊ DISSE NAQUELE DIA QUE TINHA ALGUMAS COISA PRA REVOLVER. TEM 5 MINUTOS PRA SE EXPLICAR OU VAI DORMIR COM OS CAVALOS MARINHOS!

 **Método 5: Diga que o povo de Atenas tinha razão em não aceitar Poseidon como patrono e sim Atena, já que ela é melhor que ele que chega a ser injusto comparar os dois.**

Já era hora de Poseidon e o semideus partirem para o Olimpo. Os dois estavam na entrada do palácio, esperando Percy conseguir fechar a mochila sem que as roupas começassem a boiar para longe. E ele achou aquilo, uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fez, logo atrás da guerra com Gaia, da de Cronos e de conquistar Annabeth.

— Será que antes de irmos, você pode trazer o Tyson aqui? — pediu, fazendo a melhor expressão _gato de botas_ que conseguia, após conseguir finalmente fechar.

— Não podia ter dito antes? Mas sim, posso tentar.

O semideus fez uma dancinha da vitória e Poseidon riu.

Enquanto o deus ia até lá, Percy ficava nadando em volta da construção. Depois de um longo tempo, o deus voltou.

— Uê, cadê o Tyson? — Percy perguntou ao ver Poseidon sozinho.

— Ele tem um chefe, que não deixou ele vir, disse que tinha muito trabalho para terminar.

— Como assim não deixou? — perguntou quase indignado.

Poseidon balançou os ombros.

— Não deixando, ué. Tentei convencer ele, mas não deu certo.

De um certo modo, Percy estava triste por não poder ver o irmão, já que fazia alguns meses que não o via. Mas também estava feliz por poder continuar seu plano.

— Mas que droga, aposto que se fosse Atena ela conseguiria. — Jackson resmungou.

— É, verdade, ela conseguiria mesmo.

— É por essas e outras que o povo de Atenas escolheu ela, e com razão. Afinal, ela é inteligente, faz criações ótimas. Ao contrário de um certo deus que bateu o tridente no chão e fez água jorrar, ainda mais salgada. Isso foi ridículo. A oliveira não, todos gostam de azeitona. Chega a ser injusto comparar você a ela. Alias, repito a frase de antes, você está sendo um deus bem inútil.

 **Método 6: Encharque todos os livros da biblioteca de Atena e diga que foi Poseidon que mandou.**

Assim que chegaram no Olimpo, Percy e Poseidon deram de cara com Apolo, que estava surtando por um problema com as suas musas. Bom, não deveria ser nada demais, já que ele tinha fama de ser exagerado demais. Mas aquilo era tudo que o semideus precisava naquele momento. Enquanto o deus do sol alugava o ouvido de Poseidon, Percy foi botar seu plano em prática.

Ele usou os poderes para poder levar a água de algumas fontes do Olimpo para o templo de Atena, usando seu poderes para levar até os galões que Annabeth tinha colocado numa sala vazia no dia anterior. Ele também usou a tubulação do templo para levar mais água para lá. Claro que isso tudo demorou bastante, já que ele fez com que a água corresse devagar, para não fazer barulho demais e alguém acabar aparecendo para atrapalhar.

O trabalho teria sido muito mais fácil e rápido se ele alagasse logo o lugar, mas se ele fosse fazer isso, a água acabaria escapando consideravelmente de uma vez só. Molhando o resto do templo e uma parte do Olimpo. Isso chamaria a atenção dos olimpianos e ele não queria isso, não enquanto o trabalho não estivesse terminado. É, parece que o cabeça de algas não é _tão_ lerdo assim.

Em cada um dos seis galões, Percy colocou corante de uma cor (azul, obviamente, verde, preto, vermelho, roxo e laranja). Esses galões tinham um buraco, que ficava tampado com uma rolha de plástico, para colocar uma mangueira e foi isso que o semideus fez.

Ele usou a mangueira, que tinha como regular a quantidade de água que passaria, pra molhar as estantes da biblioteca como se os livros fossem vasinhos de flores, enchendo eles de água.

Quando terminou, escondeu a arma do crime, ops, mangueira, no templo de Poseidon. E foi até onde o deus estava conversando com Apolo (Credo, eles falando tanto quanto meninas do ensino médio quando o assunto é maquiagem) e se juntou aos dois.

[…]

Quando Percy e Poseidon voltavam para o templo do deus, ouviram um grito tão alto que precisaram tapar os ouvidos.

— QUEM FOI? — Atena apareceu correndo pra fora do templo e gritando — QUEM FOI O INFELIZ QUE FEZ AQUILO COM A MINHA QUERIDA BIBLIOTECA?

A deusa segurava um livro encharcado e um pouco despedaçado e ficava agarrando ele como se fosse um bebezinho.

— APAREÇA INFELIZ OU EU TE CAÇO ATÉ E TE PICO EM PEDACINHOS TÃO PEQUENOS QUE NINGUÉM NUNCA MAIS TE RECONHECERÁ!

— Ahn, fui eu! — Percy gritou para a deusa, já que tinha uma distância consideravelmente de onde ele estava até ela. Ele recebeu um olhar de fúria dela, que começou a dar andar na direção dele, mas antes que ela chegasse a uma distância que oferecesse perigo, continuou. — Por que Poseidon mandou.

O rosto dela virou em direção ao dele, como o boneco assassino de um filme de terror.

— O que? Eu não fiz nada.

— Não adianta mentir, você sempre odiou meus livros! Você vai pagar por isso! — falou.

Atena largou o livro, sem se importar que ele caiu no chão e começou a estapear ele. Poseidon tentou se livrar dela, mas a deusa pulou no pescoço dele, fazendo os dois caírem no chão e continuou batendo nele.

 **Método 7: Grave a surra que ele levou de Atena por causa do método anterior, principalmente a parte que nós não mostramos, e mande para a TV Hefesto.**

Enquanto os dois deuses, Atena e Poseidon, continuavam rolando pelo chão das ruas do Olimpo, com a deusa da sabedoria gritando vários xingamentos que não pareciam nenhum pouco com o estilo dela, Percy saiu de fininho. Mas não sem antes checar se a minicâmera espiã, colocada estrategicamente na blusa, tinha gravado o início da briga. E de subornar uma ninfa com alguns dracmas, para que ela seguisse os dois e filmasse.

Percy não conseguiu segurar as risadas quando chegou até a sala que Annabeth tinha no Olimpo para o planejamento da obra que iniciou após a guerra contra Cronos. Era óbvio que Poseidon iria ganhar uma baita surra de Atena, enquanto a deusa não sofreria nenhum arranhão, já que ele não batia em mulheres e, isso fica entre nós, Atena era muito melhor que ele numa luta sem poderes.

A sala estava sob a magia de Lou Ellen, por isso, Poseidon não iria conseguir detectá-lo ali. Aproveitando disso, o semideus pegou alguns salgadinhos e o notebook da namorada. Ele aproveitou que a câmera que deixou com a ninfa transmitia ao vivo e ficou assistindo, enquanto comia e _printava_ a tela diversas vezes, criando memes num programa de edição.

Quando tudo acabou, algumas longas horas depois, ele enviou os arquivos das duas câmeras para a TV Hefesto.

[…]

A briga de Poseidon e Atena fez a TV Hefesto ser a número um dos canais olimpianos no dia. Claro que foi reprisada várias vezes durante o dia todo e virou um dos assuntos mais comentados do Olimpo.

Percy continuou escondido na sala de Annabeth e só iria sair quando a poeira baixasse e não corresse mais o risco de ser transformado em tubarão rosa, como Poseidon tinha feito com um mortal que o irritou anos atrás.

O semideus dormia todo torto num sofá, dividindo o espaço com pacotes de biscoito e salgadinhos. Roncando alto, até alguém cutucar sua barriga com força.

— Olá filho — Poseidon sorriu ironicamente e Percy arregalou os olhos.

— E ai, tudo bem? — falou.

— Ah, tudo ótimo, mas vai ficar melhor ainda.

Poseidon estalou os dedos das mãos e Jackson se levantou do sofá as pressas. Por ainda estar um pouco atordoado pelo sono, tropeçou em alguma coisa não identificada e caiu de bunda no chão.

— Isso só pode ser uma alucinação, você não pode entrar aqui. — falou, tentando levantar.

— Então você nem vai sentir nada. Mas realmente achou que uma filha de Hecate poderia enganar um deus?

 **Método 8: Veja A Pequena Sereia com ele. Quando o pai dela, Rei Tritão, aparecer, diga que "O deus do mar" é tão inútil que até num filme foi preciso substituir ele.**

Percy estava deitado na cama do quarto que Poseidon tinha preparado para ele no templo. Ele se recuperava do trauma de ter sido jogado do Olimpo pelo próprio pai. Mesmo que tenha sido através de uma ilusão e não ter sofrido um arranhão sequer, o semideus ficou um pouco traumatizado.

Ele colocou o filme A Pequena Sereia pela quinta vez no dia, já que esperava Poseidon entrar no quarto enquanto o filme estivesse passando e Percy não tinha bola de cristal para saber quando seria isso. Quando ele finalmente chegou, estava a metade de filme.

— Vim ver como você está. — Poseidon falou, entrando no quarto.

— Bem, não graças você.

O imortal suspirou e sentou ao lado do filho.

— Desculpa, mas você estava passando dos limites. Realmente precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas desculpe mesmo se eu exagerei.

Naquele momento, o semideus quis parar de irritar o pai, mas desistiu da ideia ao lembrar da queda falsa.

Percy não respondeu e o deus suspirou.

— Tá vendo que filme?

— Ahn, A Pequena Sereia.

— Posso ver com você?

— Claro.

Os dois direcionaram suas atenções para a televisão do quarto e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Apenas até o Rei Tritão aparecer:

— Cara, o deus do mar é um inútil mesmo, até num filme precisam substituir ele e logo por um rei que parece o irmão, Zeus, e tem o nome do filho. — comentou Percy fingindo não perceber que o tal deus, era o que estava ao seu lado.

— Eu sou o deus do mar. — Poseidon resmungou com certa raiva.

— Oh, esqueci. Desculpa.

 **Método 9: Roube o tridente dele e substitua por alguma coisa estranha.**

Deméter entrou desesperada no templo de Poseidon, estava assim por um problema no mecanismo de irrigação automático da estufa que tinha no templo dela. Como ele foi criado pelo deus do mar com uma ajuda de Hefesto, ele foi lá ver o que era e se conseguia arrumar. Aquela era a deixa de Percy.

Enquanto o deus ia até a estufa ajudar ela, Jackson correu para procurar alguma coisa no quarto do deus que pudesse ser bem constrangedor para ele ter. A única coisa que ele achou foi um tubarão rosa e branco de pelúcia, que tinha um sorriso que dava medo, parecia até o de Ares quanto ele estava prestes a esquartejar alguém. O bichinho tinha um coleira com pingentes de conchas e uma plaquinha escrita _Ignivius Aquamarine, pertence a Poseidon._ Agora já sabemos de onde veio a história de transformar um mortal num tubarão.

Jackson riu do nome e levou o tubarão para a salão de entrada do tempo, onde estava o tridente do deus. Ele pairava sobre uma superfície metálica no meio do lugar. Ele tentou tirar a arma do lugar, mas parecia que, o que o fazia flutuar, também impedia que fosse tirado dali. Parecia uma parede invisível que fazia Percy não conseguir atravessar a mão.

Depois de várias tentativas, ele procurou por alguma coisa que pudesse desativar. Na placa de metal que ficava em baixo do tridente, estava um botão também de metal, junto com a frase:

" _Aperte aqui para desativar"_

Acho que já vimos de onde Percy herdou a lerdeza. Como alguém deixa uma mensagem e um botão assim a mostra?

Ele desativou e trocou o tridente pelo tubarão, ativando novamente a barreira.

[…]

Quando Poseidon entrou no templo, a primeira coisa que viu foi o tubarão no lugar do tridente. Ele se jogou no chão, em frente ao bichinho de pelúcia e apertou o botão.

— Ig, o que fizeram com você. — Apertou o tubarão contra ele, até perceber outra coisa. — CADE MEU TRIDENTE?

Ele se levantou num pulo, ainda abraçado ao Ignivius.

— QUEM FEZ IS… — Poseidon parou no meio da palavra e inspirou com vontade. — Quem tá fazendo churrasco?

Seguindo o cheiro, Poseidon andou pelo templo até chegar aos fundos dele, onde tinha um tipo de quintal com piscina e algumas outras coisas.

Num canto, estava Percy, de sunga. Ao lado dele, estava uma típica churrasqueira a carvão, assando alguns hambúrgueres, pão de hambúrguer, legumes e linguiça. O semideus sorriu ao ver o deus, por mais que estivesse tremendo de medo por dentro. Enfrentar Cronos? Vamos, claro. Gaia? Melhor ainda. Agora enfrentar a ira de Poseidon, o próprio pai? Bom, Percy dispensava.

— Oi pai, vai uma linguiça ai? Tá no ponto.

Jackson levantou a grelha na direção dele. Mas não era só a grelha, em baixo dele, apoiando ela, estava o tridente dele e Percy o segurava pelo cabo.

Se o rosto não tivesse ossos que prendiam ele no lugar, o queixo de Poseidon teria ido parar nos pés.

 **Método 10: E use-o contra ele.**

Poseidon avançou em direção a Percy, que, com o susto, virou o tridente, deixando a grelha e as comidas caírem na piscina. Isso distraiu o deus. Ele largou o tubarão em cima de uma espreguiçadeira e estalou os dedos. Os hambúrguer, pães, legumes e linguiças voaram da piscina direto para o prato, que estava na mesa perto do semideus, sem nenhum resquício de água, era como se nunca tivessem caído na piscina.

— Comida salva — Poseidon sorriu —, hora de resolver um _probleminha._

Ele sorriu de um jeito assassino e continuou a andar na direção do filho. Percy tentou dar alguns passos para trás, mas depois de alguns, suas costas bateram contra o muro. Opa, fim da linha.

Como o deus estava perto de mais, ele virou a arma na direção de Poseidon, numa tentativa péssima e desesperada de atrasar ele, e fechou os olhos, esperando o trágico fim de sua vida curta. Tudo bem, desculpem, exageramos no drama. Mas, se teve uma coisa que Percy fez foi esperar.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele abriu os olhos, sem entender e encontrou o deus do mar no chão a sua frente. Poseidon estava caído no chão, com os joelhos e os ombros encostados na grama e a bunda para o alto, os olhos dele estavam virados para o centro do rosto, como se ele fosse vesgo; a língua pra fora e os cabelos pro alto. Além disse, ele estava um pouco chamuscado e saindo fumaça.

Percy chegou perto e cutucou ele com o tridente. Um tipo de choque percorreu o corpo de Poseidon outra vez e o deus terminou de cair no chão, ficando com o corpo estirado no chão.

Foram necessários alguns minutos antes que ele levantasse repentinamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O semideus estava sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras.

— Pronto pra mais uma? — E apontou a arma para ele.

Bom, foi preciso muita correria em volta da piscina e minutos desmaiados no chão de uma forma constrangedora, até que Poseidon finalmente conseguisse jogar Percy na água. E, bem, não há nada que um filho do deus do mar consiga fazer com o próprio deus do mar na água.


End file.
